What Really Happened in Vegas
by thegoldenmouse24
Summary: Phil spends all their money gambling, and in order to win it back Dan reluctantly enters a drinking contest. One thing leads to another and Phil finds himself in bed with a very drunk Dan. One-shot smut.


**Keep in mind this is just my version of what happened in Vegas on their 2012 trip, (so yes it will be kind of 2012 phan), and obviously not what really happened. Feedback is appreciated! :)**

* * *

"Phil! What did you do now, Phil?" A very exhausted looking Dan approached the other youtuber, who stood looking sheepishly at the slot machine, hands over his mouth. **  
**

"I..I didn't mean to Dan. I just got carried away. I mean look at all these buttons! They're just so tempting!"

"Phil, just how much money did you spend on these?" Dan sighed. It had been a very long night with a little too much human interaction for his liking, and he was ready to go back to the hotel and sprawl out on the nice, soft bed.

"Um…" Phil looked down at his shoes guiltily, "I kind of spent all of it."

There was a moment of tense silence while the lounge music in the casino played in the background.

"You know I left our credit cards back in the hotel because of this right? We talked about this, Phil. We promised each other we would only bring a couple hundred in cash so that we wouldn't go gambling-crazy, and that we would _save_ some for the ride home." Dan let out an exhausted sigh then stared at his friend's face, which was full of remorse. He could never stay mad at Phil for long. No matter how hard he tried, whenever his best friend shot him those puppy dog eyes Dan felt his anger melt into a million pieces. "Well, did you win anything?" Dan asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"Umm…10 dollars, but then I spent that too. All we've got left is about…50 cents."

"So we're out of money, and our only way back to the hotel is by a taxi we can't afford, or I guess we could always walk the 9 miles back." Dan huffed in frustration and turned toward the bar. "If we're walking back I'm definitely getting something to drink." He paused then turned back to Phil, who shifted nervously, looking anywhere but at Dan. "Oh wait, Gee Phil, I forgot, I can't buy a drink with only 50 cents."

"Dan, I'm really sorry! I…"

"Are you all in a bit of a financial pinch?" Both boys turned around abruptly to see who had interrupted Phil. A big, burly man with a scruffy looking goatee and a rather mangy hairdo approached Dan and Phil.

"Well.. um.. sort of.." Dan pushed his fringe to the side nervously. On a good day he wasn't great about interacting with strangers, and at half past midnight in a casino faced with a suspicious looking man he was twice as awkward.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of generous today. How about a drinking contest? You win and I'll pay for your taxi, you lose and I, let's say, get to borrow your dark haired pal there for half an hour."

The boys stared at the man then at each other, both lost for what to do.

 _I would never let him have Phil._ Dan thought. _What did he even mean, "borrow" him? Dear god no. Don't even think about it, Dan._ Dan felt his face flush red with anger and was that…(jealousy?) at the thought of Phil being "used" by someone like that. He was his best friend and even though Phil could make some naïve mistakes sometimes, Dan would do anything to protect him.

"Dan..don't. We can walk. Or I'll…I'll ask around and see if someone will give us a ride. I mean it can't be too hard, right?"

"Phil, look around. I really don't think the people here are the type to just give out free rides. I don't… I don't think we have any choice Phil." Dan shot a nervous smile at the intimidating man before quickly whispering to Phil, grasping his arm tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He looked into his best friend's eyes and saw his own fear echoed there along with something else that Dan couldn't quite identify.

"I trust you."

* * *

"PPPPhhhiiil…you know..you're always such a goooddddddd friend."

"Come on Dan, let's just get you in the taxi," Phil half-carried his hammered friend to the waiting taxi. "I can't BELIEVE you actually won that. He was twice your size and your alcohol tolerance is umm… " Truth be told, Phil couldn't believe Dan was even standing up straight right now.

"Pffff I mean I wasn't gonna let you get raappeddd or somethin. You.. you're my bestest friend Phil. I..I ..lov.." Dan's voiced trailed off, and Phil saw him turn slightly green before retching onto the sidewalk just in front of the taxi. Phil felt his heart clench up with the familiar ache he had learned to repress over the years. Dan had gotten himself dangerously wasted tonight, and Phil started to realize that it wasn't just for taxi money. Since the day they met Phil knew he would be willing to do anything for Dan. They stuck together like glue, and if Dan was in trouble Phil would always help him out without a second thought. Phil had a boyfriend once, but what he felt for Dan tripled anything he felt back then. He loved him. He loved him, but he knew that Dan could never love him back. Phil had tried to let him know earlier that year in what had become the infamous Valentine's Day video, but Dan had completely flipped, not talking to Phil for several days and reiterating to the Internet on a nearly daily basis that he was 100% straight. Phil finally apologized and told Dan it was only meant as a joke and that they should tell everyone else that too, but in his heart he would always love Dan.

"You really went through all that to protect me, Dan?" Phil asked once they were in the taxi. Dan had laid his head on Phil shoulder, ( _probably out of exhaustion, Phil thought_ ), and was hiccupping lightly but had not yet passed out.

"Well, yeah Phil. I'd do ANYthing for you, haha. Phil, Phil, happy little Phil." Dan let out a high-pitched giggle before beginning to snore on Phil's shoulder.

Phil smiled as he watched his drunken friend and gently whispered, "I love you too Dan Howell."

When they arrived back at the hotel, Phil asked one of the bellboys to help him carry Dan up to the room.

"Um, sure. Sir, is he okay?" The bellboy nervously glanced at the sick-looking boy who Phil was desperately trying to hold up by his torso.

"I..think..so," Phil grunted. "Help…please!" The bellboy picked up Dan's legs and the two of them carried him to the elevator where they rode in awkward silence up to the boys' room. As usual the hotel had assumed they were a couple and had put the two of them in one room with one bed. Dan and Phil didn't always correct them either since the one room was often the cheaper option, although ever since the Valentine's video debacle Dan had insisted on separate rooms. Sine Dan hadn't protested this time about the room situation, Phil tried to believe that maybe he was finally starting to forgive him after all.

"Thanks, and sorry about that. He just got a bit tipsy tonight is all." Phil tipped the bellboy and made his way about two steps into the dark room before tripping over Dan's dangling legs and causing the two of them crash onto the floor.

"Shit!" Phil let out one of his very rare curse words as he fell on top of what felt like Dan's stomach.

"Phiiiiill. What's going onnnn?" Dan murmured beneath his friend.

"Hold on Dan let me get the lights on." As Phil tried to push himself up he felt something odd beneath his right hand. "What is…DAN! SorryDanIdidn'tmeanto…I ..oh…." Phil felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he felt Dan growing hard underneath his hand.

"Mmm." Dan moaned softly. Was Dan really being turned on by…him…by Phil? The older boy couldn't help but feel his heart warm with hope, love, and with a bit of pride too.

Phil tentatively stroked Dan's member through his tight skinny jeans. Dan moaned again then let out a drunken laugh. "All the fangirls' dreams are coming true," Dan slurred. It was quiet for a moment, and Phil was at a loss. Dan had told him so many times he was straight, and that he didn't want anything to do with Phil sexually, but so many of the younger boy's actions had said otherwise. He was so protective of Phil, and he went everywhere with him. They had lived together for so long, and he had told Phil in the taxi that he would do anything for him. Wasn't that proof enough? But he was drunk …he probably just wasn't thinking straight.

Phil shook his head and finally turned on the lights. When he turned around he jumped a little when he noticed Dan sitting back on his elbows staring straight at him, looking more vulnerable than Phil had ever seen him before.

"I know I'm drunk, Phil. Honestly… honestly I don't really know what I want. Everything's kind of hazy right now," he smiled nervously, "But…I don't care if this really IS just the alcohol talking because I think…I think I love you, Phil."

* * *

The world had stopped. Time and space had taken a backseat as the room brimmed with energy. It was unreal. Impossible. Dan felt his heart stop as realized that he had really just said out loud what he had tried to repress since that day at the train station. Back then it had just been a whisper in his mind,

" _I love him."_

But over the years the whisper had grown into a roar that Dan had to fight everyday. _He couldn't love him, I mean he couldn't be_ gay _, that is_. _The fans would flip. It would turn into some crazy Internet drama as usual, right?_ _What would his parents think? Oh god and his friends and..._ It didn't matter how much Dan told himself it wasn't true, because the warm and fuzzy feeling would always come rushing back whenever he saw Phil, which was pretty much every day.

But right now, that warm and fuzzy feeling was mixed in with all the alcohol in Dan's system.

"Phil..I.." A pair of soft lips came crashing down onto Dan's, as their bodies collided passionately. Everything became a rush of lust and passion for one another that had been building up for almost 3 years. Like water from a dam newly burst, Dan could only describe what followed as wild and explosive.

Still wobbly from the alcohol, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck in an effort to pull himself up. The two kissed passionately until Dan felt Phil push him back onto the bed, trailing kisses down Dan's neck. The younger boy let Phil take control and allowed himself to be consumed by his love for Phil. No going back now. No second thoughts.

Dan hurriedly lifted Phil's shirt over head, breathing in his lover's soft scent. He gasped as he felt Phil's hand on his trousers once again.

"Are you sure about this Dan? I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself once I…"

"Phil Lester, I love you." Dan guided Phil's hands to his zipper before letting his tongue gently slip inside Phil's mouth. He felt the light stubble on Phil's upper lip graze his nose as the two boys' tongues entered into a lustful dance.

Within seconds Dan's member was free and Phil gave it a gentle stroke, eliciting a low moan from Dan.

"Turn over," Phil's voice was a low growl; so sensual that Dan immediately did as his older friend commanded. Now completely naked, he felt Phil's lips trail across his back, comforting him. He still felt the alcohol in him, making his brain a haze, and he knew he'd have a killer hangover in the morning, but at the moment he was so overwhelmed by the touch of Phil's skin to his that all the events of earlier that night faded to the back of his mind.

Dan felt Phil's cock press against him from behind, and his breathing increased, his heart pounding in his chest. He was no virgin, not with girls anyway, but the though of Phil entering him from behind filled him with both anticipation and anxiety.

"I love you Dan. I always have, I just…was afraid to tell you. But I'll protect you just like you protected me tonight." Phil began to methodically stroke Dan's now throbbing cock with one hand while with his other he applied his favorite cherry lube onto his fingers and gently began to slip them inside Dan.

"Phil?"

Phil paused.

"Phil, is that…lube?"

"Yeah."

"Phil why are you just carrying around lube?" Both boys let out uproarious laughter, breaking the sexual tension for just a moment.

"I dunno." Phil blushed, "I just wanted to be prepared in case you ever..I ..I. I don't.." Dan turned to face his friend and planted a loving kiss on his lips once more, smiling. He knew now that Phil loved him more than anyone else ever could, and his nervousness, fear, and doubt began to melt away. If he was the moon, then Phil was the sun, and as fucking cheesy as it sounded, Dan wanted to be there for the eclipse.

* * *

It hurt like a motherfucker in the beginning. As Phil slid into him Dan grimaced in pain.

"Dan, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think the alcohol's helping a bit."

Phil sped up, his member thrusting into Dan's rectum as the rocking motion caused the poorly made hotel bed to croak with the movements of their lovemaking. The groans and moans of the two boys echoed one another in a sort of joyous harmony, both of their bodies racked with pleasure. Phil's hands gripped Dan's waist firmly, and as Phil began to reach his climax, he dug his fingernails into Dan's soft, supple skin.

The clenching tightness of Dan's ass was too much for Phil as he let his love and ecstasy overcome him.

"Dan…" Phil let out a small gasp of pleasure as he came inside his best friend and love of his life. He heard Dan moan beneath him as Phil's seed rushed inside of him. Phil pulled his dripping cock out of Dan before flipping his lover onto his back. Dan was close, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Phil what're you…" Before Dan could finish, he gasped in pleasure as he felt Phil's tongue encircle the tip of his penis. "Phiiill," Dan moaned as Phil proceeded to wrap his mouth around Dan's member. He was so close now he could barely take it. The brush of Phil's hair against his crotch, the delicate yet confident movements of Phil's lips along Dan's length, and the intoxicating scent of his lover's skin proved too much for him, and Dan cried out breathlessly, "Phil…I'm about to…"

Dan's fluid rushed into Phil's mouth as the younger boy finally came. There was a hushed silence in the bedroom where only the heavy breathing of the two boys could be heard. The release of their pent up lust was only temporary for now, and they both knew they wanted the intoxicating experience again.

Phil slid into bed beside Dan, his best friend, his fellow youtuber, and the love of his life, and as he stared into Dan's emotional, brown eyes what he saw there confirmed the love he had felt for so long.

"Phil," Dan began, a smile spreading across his face that made Phil's heart flutter,

"Phil, this is the most fun I have ever had."


End file.
